Somno Debilitas
by speed killz
Summary: Kuroumaru is plagued by sleep paralysis. Awake, but unable to move as the demon torments her night after night. Little does she know, she has no reason to be afraid. KurouXTouta


A one-shot idea I've been playing with for a while. It didn't turn out quite how I had envisioned, but I'm satisfied. Enjoy!

Somno Debilitas

It was terrifying, at first, the feeling of helplessness. But, over time, she had grown accustomed to it. Anticipated it, even. She couldn't recall when she had started liking it, but now it was something she looked forward to.

It was happening again. Heart racing, and blood pounding in her ears, Kurou struggled vainly to mobilize her extremities. It felt like she was pinned down by an invisible, unrelenting force that gripped her entire body, holding her to the bed and rendering her unable to move. Head tilted to the side, it was all she could do to blink and look around the darkened room, only her eyes able to move. Her breathing was slow and shallow, leaving her body tingling from lack of oxygen, a weight ever present on her chest as if to snuff out her life then and there.

Her breath hitched as she realized she could faintly make out a shadow on the wall. An outline of a person-or a demon?- sitting on her, holding her arms securely to her sides. Summoning all the strength in her body, she tried to raise her head and look at her attacker. Try as she might though, her field of vision never moved. She was well and truly paralyzed.

Over the sound of her shallow, labored breathing she could make out a faint whisper; a language she had never heard before.

"Ipsum pulchellus..."

...Or had she...?

Trying to remember where she had heard the language before, her thoughts were interrupted by a soft caress on her neck. Her breath came faster, sharper, as she remembered what had happened before, what was sure to follow-

A sharp pain in the side of her neck as two fangs sunk into her flesh. There was a soft moan, followed by the harsh scent of blood. She could feel the warm trail of blood leak down the side of her neck as every beat of her heart pumped the dark red liquid into the mouth of her assailant.

It felt like there were hands gripping her wrists, holding her down to the bed with a passionate embrace, and a small part of her mind recognized it as a fruitless endeavour; she was so completely and thoroughly paralyzed that she had trouble blinking, never mind fending off her attacker.

"Amare..."

A muffled whisper barely reached her ears, before hands were running through her hair, caressing her face before tilting her head over to get better access to her neck.

The scent of blood was making her feel weak. It was running down both sides of her throat now, and this was taking longer than it did last time. Was she going to be sucked dry...?

Suddenly she was released. The weight was lifted from her hips, and she could hear a whisper of movement retreat toward her bedroom door. The dancing shadow on the wall disappeared with a wraith-like whisper. She didn't catch what was murmured.

Yet still, unable to move. Try as she might, every inch of her body was immobile. Her eyes, the only thing still under her control, darted around the corner of the room that she could see for any indication of what had come to rob her of her blood, but there was nothing. Her eyelids were drooping now, and her breathing slowing. Try as she might to fight it, she couldn't wake up. She was going under, barely aware of the feeling of blood drying to her skin as her mind slowly succumbed to the darkness of sleep.

* * *

She awoke some time later with a hazy, distant recollection of what had happened the night before. It was almost like a dream; the longer she was awake, the less she could remember.

Tossing aside the blankets, she winced slightly as she hauled herself out of bed. Pausing, sitting on the edge, she gingerly reached up and touched the bite marks on the side of her neck.

"Well, that proves it wasn't a dream." She mumbled. Tilting her head back and forth a few times to relieve some stiffness, she brushed her long dark hair out of her eyes before standing up.

Moving toward the bathroom, light brown eyes flecked with gold darted back and forth in an almost feline fashion as she sought out the mirror. Leaning in toward it, she slapped at the light switch on the wall. Illumination flooded the bathroom, lightening the color in her eyes even further as they sought out the marks on her neck. Grimacing at the dried, flaking blood on her skin, she reached down and grabbed a neatly folded washcloth on the edge of the sink. Turning on the tap with a swift twist of her fingers, she ran the cloth under the water to get it damp before swiping it across the pale skin of her throat. The dried blood cracked and sloughed off, falling into the sink before being washed down the drain, disappearing.

Underneath the blood were two little pinholes, about an inch and a quarter apart. Peering at them from the corner of her eyes, she curled her lip in disdain before letting out a huff. Rubbing the washcloth across her skin once more to be sure she was clean, she dropped it in the sink before pulling her hair down over her shoulders to obscure the marks.

She had been wearing a white over-shirt last night; flecks of blood now adorned it, and she pulled it off, revealing her smooth, creamy, mostly unblemished skin underneath. Tossing the shirt onto her bed, she stalked over to the closet on bare, silent feet. Pulling open the door, her gaze landed upon the selection of clothes that she hadn't bothered replacing after she had selected her gender some months ago.

Pulling a white button down long sleeved shirt from it's hanger, she slung it over her shoulders and slipped her arms through the sleeves in one graceful motion. Skilled, dexterous fingers buttoned up a few of the buttons, enough to hide her modest 34 B size breasts, but not enough to cover up her midriff. Partly because it was fun to see Touta squirm whenever he realized he was staring, or worse, caught staring, but mostly because she still didn't _feel_ like a girl yet. She had spent her entire childhood acting like a boy, so to be the opposite of everything she had ever been, it was...weird.

Shaking the thoughts from her head, she rolled the sleeves up to her elbows, then slipped a loose tie around her neck out of habit. A well-fitting pair of dress pants slid up her legs as easily as the black pair of lace panties did, and her delicate fingers made quick work of the button and snap.

Opting to be barefoot around the house, she padded over to the mirror hanging on the back of her bedroom door. Gathering up her silky black hair, she held it up in her traditional side pony-tail for a moment before dropping it and combing through it with her fingers, pulling it over her shoulders. It reached almost mid-thigh now, and was easily one of the features she was most proud of.

Deeming herself presentable, she picked up her cell phone and slid it into her pocket. Exiting the room, she padded down the hallway, sure that Touta was already awake.

 _Probably stuffing his face in the kitchen,_ She thought. Her stomach growled at the thought, and she allowed her feet to carry her in that direction.

Walking through the entrance to the open concept kitch-dining room combination, she saw Touta sitting at the table gnawing slowly on a chunk of bacon and staring thoughtfully at the table. Moving over until she was beside him, she realized that he hadn't even noticed her presence.

"What are you thinking so hard about?" She saw his eyes widen ever so slightly at the sound of her voice, but he otherwise gave no indication that she had startled him.

"Nothing, really." He muttered. Slowly he blinked, then turned his head to look up at her.

"How was your sleep?" He asked. Kurou pulled out a chair and sat beside him, brushing her hair out of her face.

"Not that great," She mumbled. "I had a deadly case of sleep paralysis. And I thought I was hallucinating that someone attacked me in the middle of the night."

Kouta raised an eyebrow. "Oh? What did they do?"  
A red stain flashed across her cheeks, and she looked away.

"B-bit me." She stammered.

Kouta smirked. "Surely you should be able to dispel a low level demon like that."

She didn't bother responding. This wasn't the first time it had happened. At first she had been terrified, unable to move as a shadow stole into her room and held her down, biting her throat and sucking her blood.

Now, though, she had come to expect it. It seemed there was nothing she could do against it; she had tried setting up magical barriers, but they were no match for the demon that snuck in on a shadow and seemed to know exactly when she was most vulnerable. She had begun to anticipate the visits. She was sure tonight would be no different.

"You aren't taking me seriously, are you?" Kurou asked, suddenly feeling slightly annoyed.

Touta sighed, then glanced sideways at her. "What do you want me to do? Stand guard outside your room and protect you from the baddies while you sleep? I don't sense anything at all at night. If something were attacking you, I would feel it. Are you sure you're not just imagining it?"

In response, she pulled down the collar of her shirt and brushed aside her hair to reveal the bite marks.

"I'm not imagining this, am I?" She retorted.

Touta's gaze slid from her eyes to her neck, lingering there for a bit longer than she was comfortable with. Releasing her shirt, she licked her lips self-consciously, unaware that Touta had copied her gesture.

"Well," He said, after a moment. "Looks like you better check your room for bedbugs."

Sighing in frustration, Kurou got up and walked away, ignoring the snickering coming from the boy seated at the table.

* * *

It was late. Some nights had passed; uneventfully, to the growing displeasure of Kurou. She had done some reading on the subject, and was sure that she was the target of a fixated incubus. Something about the nightly visits had filled her with intrigue, and she craved the feeling of a warm body pressed against her own, rendering her immobile while her throat was ravaged.

It was perverse, she knew. She didn't understand why she was beginning to like it so much; the terrifying feeling of being smothered, unable to catch your breath...

Just the thought of it was making her heart race. Feeling flushed, she slowly peeled off her shirt and tossed it to the floor. Now completely naked, she rubbed her smooth legs together under the blanket and glanced over her shoulder to check the time on her bedside clock.

A figure standing in the corner of her darkened room, hidden in shadow caught her gaze instead of her clock, and her breath caught in her throat as her heartbeat spiked. Eyes widening, she wondered if this was the demon that had been feasting on her.

Slowly, the dark figure raised a thin limb toward her, and a hushed whisper caressed her ears. Unable to make out the sound, she was about to speak until a gripping paralysis overcame her. Slumping down onto her back, her gaze was limited to the ceiling. Though from the absolute corner of her eye, she could see the dark spectre begin to slowly approach her. Darkness seemed to bend and meld around the figure, until he was positioned over her bed, still cloaked in an impenetrable darkness.

This time felt different. Her instincts were screaming at her to fight or flee, but she was rendered immobile. Slowly, a hand entered her field of vision, and a solitary finger reached out to gently touch her cheek. Tracing a line down her cheek to her neck, it felt like hot fire everywhere she was touched.

In a sudden movement, the blanket was ripped from her naked body, and tossed to the bottom of the bed. Cold air caressed her body, causing her to shiver involuntarily. The dark figure moved closer until her was hovering over her body. Unable to make out any details except for long, dark hair, and brightly glinting white fangs, Kurou tried as hard as she could to reach out and stop the demon.

As expected, her body wouldn't respond.

A soft hand gently touched the back of her neck, sliding against her skin and tilting her head to the side.

 _At least this is familiar._ She thought, as her view was filled with the far wall and closet door she was so used to.

Except, what happened next, she wasn't used to that.

Soft lips, instead of hard fangs touched her throat in an unnervingly soft kiss. A warm, wet tongue slid across her skin, heated breaths tickling her ear and setting off an explosion of butterflies in her stomach. She could feel herself trembling, yet still unable to move by her own will.

In the red glow cast by her alarm clock, she could see a faint shadow outlined on the wall moving up and down her body in time with the lips that were teasing her body. White fangs nipped playfully at her trembling body, as ever-faint breathing slowly got heavier in her ears.

Suddenly she was aware of hands on her body. First on her wrists, then caressing their way up her arms to her vulnerable throat. Softly, her head was tilted until she was staring at the ceiling again. Then, a hand covered her eyes before soft lips found her own. Unable to suppress a moan, the chaste kiss didn't last nearly as long as she wanted. Desire welling up inside her, another moan, louder this time, escaped her lips as she felt a light touch on her navel...

* * *

Yukihime slowly shook her head as she ran a perfectly manicured hand through her hair. Leaning against the open door to Kuroumaru's room, her eyes fell upon the barely covered form of Touta, who was currently passed out and sprawled out on his back. Pressed tightly to his side, covered up to her waist by a blood spattered sheet was Kuroumaru, long hair draped over her shoulders and across Touta's chest. Deep scratches adorned Touta's chest and shoulders, and there were multiple bite marks and fang punctures across Kuroumaru's throat and down her shoulders.

"Well, that's the last we will ever see of Touta." Kirie commented dryly from beside Yukihime. "When Kuroumaru wakes up, she'll kill him."

A/N: Reviews are appreciated, let me know what you think. I usually enjoy writing more sinister and fatal fics, but it's proving difficult to get any half decent ideas given that they are both essentially immortal. I hope to see more content on this fandom in the coming months and years, and I myself will be doing my fair share of contributing. Thanks for reading!


End file.
